the ABCs and 123s of love
by rawrchelle
Summary: Neji/Sakura. "That's because he is a sexually deprived man—" "Now, now, I need no implications of how active your sex life is." Of ups and downs, and ins and outs. Oh, there are ins and outs, all right.
1. your voice makes me shiver

**guide** (_take it step by step, one foot then the other_)

.

"It's nice to see that you're finally getting out of here," she comments. "Of course, I'll still be seeing you daily for your physiotherapy sessions."

"You say that as though seeing me daily is a bad thing," Neji remarks as he folds up a set of clothes. He's spent the last three weeks recovering from a mission—the nerves in his legs have been cut, preventing him from walking. He can walk now, but not without feeling wobbly every once in a while.

"Seeing you every day means that you're in deep need of medical attention." She smiles. "As your personal medic, I would like to say that seeing you every day is bad. Here." She takes the cane that's been leaning against the wall and holds it out to him. He doesn't mask his scowl. "Don't be like that—do you _want_ to randomly collapse in the middle of the street, in front of everyone?"

He thinks it's better than the cane, but he knows the wrath that Sakura can throw upon him, so he doesn't comment. "My teammates will be helping me."

She rolls her eyes. "Your teammates won't be with you twenty-four seven." As if on cue, his team bursts through the door—Lee and Gai rather exuberantly, and Tenten following behind at a calmer pace, a smile set on her lips.

Sakura greets them one by one, before tapping Lee on the shoulder. "Will you make sure Neji-san uses this?" she asks him sweetly.

Lee salutes. "Of course, Sakura-san!" Neji mentally groans—Lee will never let him escape until the cane has been super-glued to the palm of his hand.

"Well, Neji-san, are you ready to go?" One would think that her smile is lovely—but after spending the past three weeks with her, he knows it's predatory. "I'll be seeing you tomorrow at your compound to begin your physiotherapy."

"Of course," he says, knees trembling a bit. He blames it on the bastard who severed his nerves.

.

He sets his jaw determinedly. "Absolutely not."

Sakura narrows her eyes. "Are you going to do this, or am I going to have to tie you down and run my fingernails along a chalkboard?" He winces at the very thought of it—it's one of his, if not only, weaknesses.

"Mere sounds do not affect me."

"You were drugged when you told me that, Neji-san—I know for a fact that it's true. Now, are you going to do this or not?"

After a glaring showdown, he lifts up his chin to keep whatever pride he has left with this woman. "Fine." Leaning back on the couch, he lifts his legs up in the air—shakily, too—and moves them as though he's riding a bicycle.

Nothing could get more humiliating than this.

"This does help, just so you know," she says, sounding business-like. "And don't worry. I'm not going to tell anyone."

"If you do, I would be forced to hurt you once I've fully recovered."

"Funny, Neji-san. Funny." She has her clipboard and is jotting down some notes on it. Meanwhile, he wonders when he can stop looking like an utter moron.

When the session is finally over, he breathes a sigh of relief. Sakura's smile is bright as she bids him goodbye at the door. "We got a lot done today—at this rate, you might be fully recovered in two weeks!" Two weeks is two weeks too long, he thinks.

But he says nothing, and manages a polite nod. "I'll see you tomorrow, Sakura-san."

"See you!"

When the door slides shut behind her, he notices how quiet the compound is.

**

* * *

violence** (_does it make you stronger?_)

.

He can see that she's thinking from the other end of the field, breathing hard and her expression that of concentration.

"You could just admit defeat," he suggests. The training grounds are destroyed—the earth has become a rocky terrain, and many of the trees are beat down—all of that courtesy of Sakura. It's hard to think that a small girl like her has so much strength.

"Never to you!" She grins, and charges for him again. She doesn't seem to realize that he is the worst opponent for her—her strong point is genjutsu, but he can see through them easily, thanks to his Byakugan. Her taijutsu might rival Lee's—being a medic, it's the most important, as it's essential for avoiding injuries so she can treat her other teammates. However, his Juuken comes in, and she finds herself at a loss.

But the determination never fades from her eyes.

He sidesteps her punch easily, and bends down as a shadow clone aims a kick at his head from behind. Nothing works on him when he has his Byakugan activated.

When he appears behind her with the tip of a kunai gently pressing against her neck, she finally sighs and leans against him a little out of exhaustion. "Fine. You win." She pauses, and then mutters under her breath, "_Again._" He can't help but smirk.

"Perhaps I'll go easy on you next time." He won't admit it, but sparring with her _does_ give him quite a challenge—despite his obvious advantages.

"No! I need the practice! What if I have to fight Akatsuki one day?" she asks indignantly. "_They_ aren't going to go easy on me!"

"You defeated Sasori," he reminds her.

She scoffs. "If I was alone, I'd be good as dead. I had—I had Chiyo-baa-sama with me…" Her voice trails off at the thought of the deceased woman.

"I apologize. I didn't mean to bring up any bad memories." They sit down under a tree that's (miraculously) not damaged, and she starts healing her bruises, and massages her closed tenketsu.

"Don't worry about it." She shakes her head, her hair falling into her eyes. "I just wonder, sometimes…would life be better if I wasn't a shinobi?"

It's a moment before he answers. "I suppose we all wonder that." Life would be boring without the fighting—but if he's never come to know the pride, the exhilaration of battle, would he still think that? These thoughts occasionally cross his mind when he's meditating, but when Sakura asks him, he's almost compelled to find an answer for her.

"I miss Sasuke." It might seem like a random change of topic, but it makes sense to him. When he looks at her, and her eyes look sad.

He looks up at the leaves of the tree, the sky, and everything beyond that. "I suppose we all do."

**

* * *

poison** (_corrupted from the inside out_)

.

"How many times will I have to do this?" she asks exasperatedly—but he can sense the concern in her voice, and that's enough.

"I apologize for having to waste your chakra."

"That's what medics do, Neji-san." It's raining and it's cold, but her chakra is warm in his chest. He's grown accustomed to the feel of her chakra—he won't have anyone else, because she's the best. The poison that's raging in his bloodstream, burning him from the inside out, abruptly stops travelling, and begins to recede. "You're lucky I'm on this mission with you," she mutters. "Not many can deal with a poison that works this fast."

"I will properly thank you with flowers when we return to Konoha." His voice is raspy—he's hardly in the condition to speak.

"No need. Flowers eventually die anyway."

"We all eventually die anyway," he points out, wincing when she slowly extracts the poison through his skin. His bare chest is exposed to her so she can work more efficiently, but the rain is still cold, and he is soaked to the bone. When Shikamaru and Kakashi approach them, he knows the enemy has been defeated. (He barely got any action.)

"How is he?" Shikamaru's brows are furrowed, as if thinking deeply.

Sakura wipes the rain out of her eyes. "I'm working on it, but it'll probably take a while. And even then, to jump that quickly back into battle…" He closes his eyes. He hates not being useful.

"We'll take a couple of days off. We need to anyway—Sound knows we're here, and that doesn't do well for infiltration." Kakashi sighs. "You doing okay, Neji?"

"Fine." He concentrates on the feel of Sakura's chakra, instead of the bitter letdown in the back of his throat.

.

The poison leaves his limbs weak and wobbly, and _he has had enough of appearing weak in front of Sakura_, but he says nothing as they settle into the inn that they're staying in for the next couple of days. Shikamaru is rooming with Kakashi, and Sakura with him—she claims that his health will be at risk if it's not so. It doesn't stop him from frowning in distaste when he finds it difficult to remove his wet clothing.

Sakura, who exits the bathroom in her tank top and shorts—her pajamas, she claims, but he thinks she's just trying to boost her self-esteem—and stares at him for a moment before giggling softly. "Do you need some help?"

"You have degraded me enough as it is," he says shortly. "I'm fine, thank you."

"You're having difficulties removing your vest," she points out. "What happens when you get to the thinner articles of clothing?"

"You are _not_," he grinds out, "seeing me unclothed." He stands up to head to the bathroom, but finds that all of the strength in his legs has been lost. He falls back onto his bed, hopeless.

"I'm sure I've seen men with much more impressive bodies than you," she says, unaffected as she moves closer to him so she can help him undo his jounin vest. "Men that, I assure you, are _very_ eager to let me see unclothed." When his vest is off and hung on a chair to dry, she moves to his hips so she can remove his holster and scrolls that are soaked through and through. He can't help but tense every muscle in his body, every nerve standing on end.

"You are," he says slowly, dangerously, "invading my personal space."

"That's all nice and well, but _you're_ being difficult." She forces his wet shirt up and over his head, messing up his hair in the process. A growl sounds in the back of his throat. "C'mon. Stand up, so I can get your pants."

"If I could stand, I would be in the bathroom already." A part of him wonders if she knows how suggestive she's being right now.

She sighs. "Lie down, then." He glares at her for a brief moment before doing as told. "Lift up your hips." He feels what little is left of the blood drain from his face. "Do you need help?" He can't tell if she's honestly concerned, or if she's just mocking him.

He manages to lift his hips, though, and she pulls his pants down, revealing his white briefs.

He bids what's left of his dignity goodbye.

**

* * *

holy** (_to bathe in water so pure…_)

.

"I have had enough of your superiority complex," he says when she suggests to bathe him.

"You're going to catch a cold if you don't shower, and _look_ at you! You can't even stand!" She gestures to him, sitting with a bathrobe wrapped around himself and _God, can't she put on some more clothes?_

"My immune system is flawless," he says, but even as the words leave his mouth, he shivers.

"And when I'm alone, I'm a leprechaun," she says sarcastically. "We're getting you in the bathtub." He would attempt to free himself from her evil clutches, but it would only result in failure and looking pathetic, so he does nothing as she picks him up and carries him bridal style (the _nerve_ of her!) into the bathroom.

She starts running the water while he's sitting on the counter, and he tries valiantly not to think of her hands rubbing him here, there, _everywhere_ once he's in the water. He is never in positions like this around other women, so why_ Sakura_, of all people? The one woman he wants to impress—

Wait. Backtrack. Not impress—the one woman he highly respects. Of course. (Tenten comes close, though. For earning his respect, he means.)

He can't stop the muscle under his eye from twitching when the water stops running and she unties his bathrobe. And then pulls his briefs down. "Don't be difficult."

"I am not being difficult," he says, as calmly as he can. "I am being a dignified _man_."

She rolls her eyes. "I've bathed Kakashi-senpai before, and he put up less of a fight than you."

"That is because Kakashi-senpai is a sexually deprived man—"

"Now, now," she hushes as she carries him and sets him down gently into the water. Despite everything, it's warm, and feels blissfully good against his cold skin. "I need no implications about how active your sex life is. But if it makes you feel better, I'll try not to look. Not that there's anything I haven't seen, anyway."

He glares at her, but she's too busy soaping up his torso. (Oh, God, her _hands_—)

He involuntarily swallows when her palms run over his chest, leaving suds in their wakes. This was not how he envisioned her seeing him naked. Well. Not that he ever envisions her seeing him naked, but yeah. Anyway.

Her hands promptly move to his thigh, and he twitches. A _bad_ part of him twitches.

No. Not while he's still living. Being aroused by Haruno Sakura bathing him is at the _very bottom_ of the Shame Well, and he is _not_ ready to plummet to the bottom of the Shame Well just yet—he is not getting aroused, he is not getting aroused——

"Like I said, I'm not looking," she reminds him. "So please stop praying under your breath about being aroused."

If he could, Neji would choose that moment to die.

**

* * *

devotion** (_faith as sweet as a promise, sharp as a knife_)

.

"Oh!" Tenten's eyes widen as she reaches a realization. "I get it!"

Neji tilts his head to the side in question.

"You _like_ Sakura!" At this, he promptly chokes on the onigiri he's eating, and it takes a few long moments of Tenten patting his back roughly before he regains his composure enough to sit up straight and clear is throat.

He glares at her. "I do not like Sakura-san."

"Oh, c'mon—it's all there! The need to impress her, getting all hot and bothered when she touches you in ways that aren't dirty in the least—"

"I do not get hot and bothered."

"And you get so jealous when Naruto hangs out with her! Even when Lee gives her flowers!"

"I do _not_ get jealous." And it's true. He doesn't. He just doesn't feel that Naruto and Lee are good enough to spend time with her or give her flowers. Jealousy is not an emotion that he's capable of, and for once, he's not ashamed to say so.

Tenten rolls her eyes. "Trust me. You like her. It's not like you can trust yourself with these things." She brightens up, and a flash of green catches his eye. "Lee!"

"Tenten! Neji!" Their third teammate enters the vicinity, and Neji contemplates his impending doom. "What brings you two here this fine day?"

"Hey, guess what?" Tenten says excitedly. "Neji has a crush on Sakura!"

For the briefest of moments, Lee looks crushed, before having the life return to his eyes again. "This is wonderful, Neji! Your feelings of love are finally blossoming! And who is better to be the recipient of these feelings than Sakura?"

At this point, denial is futile, so he just grunts.

"Okay, so here's the plan of action…" He's pulled close by both Lee and Tenten, and he feels the dread beginning too build in his stomach.

.

"Um…Neji-san?" Sakura inquires when she finds him at the front desk of the hospital. "Is something the matter?"

He knows Tenten and Lee are hiding behind a nearby plant (and rather obviously, too), which doesn't help with the pressure. It takes a full five seconds for him to swallow and say in a strained voice, "Dinner. Tonight."

She raises an eyebrow. "This is a little out of the ordinary."

"There is nothing wrong with being out of the ordinary." Unfortunately for him, his keen shinobi ears pick up Tenten's giggling. He doesn't see how this is funny.

"Well, it should be alright…I'll just have to talk to Tsunade-sama to make sure I have he evening off. Will this be formal?" The way she smiles at him makes him stand a little straighter, raise his chin a little higher.

"Of course."

"Then I'll see you tonight, then."

"I'll pick you up at seven."

When he exits the hospital, followed by Lee and Tenten shortly after, he decides that maybe he does like Sakura. Just a little.

**

* * *

notes:** m00kie has pointed out to me that i have posted 37 fics in 2009. so i'm going to aim for 38 this year! :) and what else is better than the start the year with some nejisaku? (something m00kie sometimes encourages me to write more…heh.) there are 30 prompts, and i'll be posting five per chapter—therefore, six chapters!

happy new year, everyone!


	2. why do you shine so bright?

**joker** (_you're not very funny_)

.

"Your sarcasm kills me." The forest floor flies by beneath them as they leap from branch to branch.

A small smirk graces Neji's lips. "I try." They've been travelling for hours now without a break—he could see that she was beginning to get tired. He's eaten a soldier pill an hour or two ago, so he's still going strong—but Neji knows Sakura, and he knows that she hates soldier pills, and would prefer not to have them, if she can. "How are you faring?"

She shoots him a look. "Fine. If you think I'm getting tired, you're wrong, I'll have you know." But despite her words, her breathing is a little labored.

"We need to reach Suna before the end of the day—there's still at least two hours left of travel. Are you sure you'll hold up?"

"Of course!" she says indignantly. "Are you doubting me?"

"No," he replies, trying to mask his sarcasm. "Haruno Sakura—the kunoichi who can break bones and tear tendons with a brush of the hand and break boulders with the flick of a finger—it's a given that her stamina and endurance is impressive as well."

"Thanks," she says wryly—but as she does, the tip of her toe brushes a branch and she's sent veering towards the ground.

Neji can't help but note how petite she really is—but not light, because there's not an ounce of fat on her—there's muscle, though—and muscle is heavier than fat. She's fit and lean and flexible—

Flexible? Scratch that. He doesn't know about her flexibility.

"Um, you can put me down now," she says awkwardly. He's carrying her bridal style—much easier on him than if she was on her back—but he doesn't plan to let her down.

"You're going to slow us down," he says, tightening his hold on her. Despite hours of travel, he can distinctly catch a whiff of her floral shampoo past the sweat. "It'll be more efficient this way."

She mutters something, but doesn't protest anymore, much to his pleasure. And after a while, she even sighs and rests her head in the crook between his shoulder and his neck. They continue to travel in silence, and eventually, he stops for a few minutes of break. He's surprised to find that she's fallen asleep in his arms—which leads him to question how tired she really was. His running and leaping hasn't exactly been a smooth ride, and yet, to be sleeping so soundly—he contemplates this for a moment and allows him to watch her for a brief amount of time, before moving again.

He'll have Sakura in a warm bed before evening.

.

When she wakes up, they've already arrived in their hotel. "Neji-san?" she calls out uncertainly.

"Right here," he says, emerging from the bathroom, toweling his hair dry. He's wearing a regular t-shirt and shorts—rare articles of clothing when it comes to him, but comfortable, nevertheless. "How are you feeling?"

"Refreshed," she admits, sitting up on the bed and stretching. "Did you travel nonstop?"

"I took the occasional break." He goes to his pack and takes out a hairbrush, before running it through his dark locks. "You should go shower—you're dirtying the bed enough as it is."

She mutters something about being a control and neat freak, but he doesn't comment on it. "Sorry I passed out. I was up kind of late last night."

"The Hokage's apprentice needs her beauty sleep, after all."

"Hey! I don't get special treatment!" Sakura takes out the first thing that she finds in her pack and throws it at him, which happens to be a bar of soap. He catches it easily and places it on the table beside him, continuing to brush his hair. (Time and dedication is needed to maintain its beauty, after all.)

"Then I'll be the one giving it to you." He takes care not to make eye contact with her as she heads to the bathroom.

"Ha, ha, Neji-san. Very funny." And the door shuts behind her.

The ironic thing is, he wasn't joking that time.

**

* * *

simple** (_an innocent wish to be with you_)

.

The strange thing is, it's the Kazekage that gets him riled up.

"Here are the details…" Sakura hands Gaara the scroll, biting her bottom lip. The redhead places it on his desk before performing several hand seals, only known between the him and the Hokage, before the seal on the scroll disappears with a puff of smoke.

It's deathly silent as he reads the message, until finally, he looks up at them. "Things are getting serious."

The tension in the room is almost palpable. "Are we allowed to know?" Sakura asks timidly, referring to the scroll.

"The Hokage says here that she's only telling certain individuals about this, as it's rather serious—and she's requested for me to tell you here, Sakura, as things might be too hectic for her to do so herself once you return." Gaara looks at Neji, who struggles not to glare. "Hyuuga, I'll have to request you to take a walk around town."

He can't quite pinpoint the bitter feeling in his stomach, but he bows his head and says, "Of course," before leaving the room.

.

Neji does as he's told and has some tea and dango at a stand nearby. He was contemplating on standing and listening outside—but it would've gone against everything he stood for, so he used all of his willpower to walk away from the office where Sakura and the Kazekage were discussing things together. Alone.

(He didn't know why it bothered him so much, and he still doesn't.)

When half an hour passes, and then an hour, he decides enough time has passed—so he pays for his dango and returns. When he knocks on the door and is allowed in, he sees Sakura sitting in the chair across from Gaara, laughing. Neji's always liked her laugh—he isn't sure why.

"Oh, Neji-san, you're back!" She stands from her seat. "I suppose I'll be going then, Gaara."

The redhead nods. "It was nice to talk to you. Come visit when you have more time." Neji narrows his eyes, because that sounds suspiciously like an invitation for a date—

"Definitely," she says, nodding enthusiastically. "I love talking to you—you always have such a different perspective!" Her smile is bright, and Neji isn't quite sure what to do—hurting the Kazekage would damage his position as a jounin, his pride as a Hyuuga, and his relationship with Sakura. So he opts for the next best thing—he stands a little closer to the medic—close enough for their hands to brush.

"We should leave," he tells her, not harshly. "Hokage-sama requested that we be as quick as possible."

"Yeah, yeah." Sakura rolls her eyes at him and waves goodbye to Gaara, who merely nods. When they exit the office, Neji can't help but have his hand hover over the small of her back.

Just to show the Kazekage who she belongs to.

**

* * *

noise; scene** (_make doves scatter_)

.

Strip poker has never been a tradition in Neji's generation of shinobi, but it seems that Naruto and Kiba have recently become very interested in the game—which resulted in weekly poker nights for whoever was available.

Today is Neji's first time participating—he's being awfully careful about what he's doing and where he's looking, as there are discarded clothes on the floor everywhere—

"Hah! Lose the pants, Naruto!"

—and naked people are, let's say—dangerous for the eyes.

Neji swears that he'll never come to poker night again, if he can help it.

Just as Naruto discards his pants, Ino successfully hauls Sakura over from her comfortable spot on the couch, where she was reading a book. "What's the point of even being here if you don't play, Forehead?"

"I'm not good at poker," Sakura says calmly, unashamed. "And I'm not stripping for any of _you_."

"Ow, Sakura-chan," Naruto whines, cards thrown all around him. Shino wordlessly picks them up and shuffles again—he, along with Neji, are the only ones who haven't lost once yet. Neji plans to keep it that way.

"I'll teach you how to play well," Ino boasts, "and then you'll be undefeatable!"

"Ino, you're only in your underwear."

"It's for bribing purposes, of course." Out of the corner of his eye, Neji notices Shikamaru cringing.

"Ino, keep your underwear on. You're troublesome enough as it is."

"Honey, I know you like this lingerie—I'll show you more tonight—"

"Can we _please_ continue now?" It's Naruto, surprisingly, who cuts interrupts their flirting. "Sakura-chan, join us! Just this once? Please?"

Sakura sighs and shuts her book, placing it safely on a nearby table. "Only because you ask, Naruto." She sits down between him and Ino, and takes the cards that Shino passes to her. "Something tells me I'm going to deeply regret this later."

Neji isn't sure if it's the sadistic blood that runs in his family that hopes she will, or if it's just him.

.

Half an hour later, Sakura is depressed, afraid, and _very_ unclothed. Neji is having a difficult time keeping his eyes away.

(And he isn't sure why, either, since it doesn't take much effort to not look at Naruto.)

"Can I stop now?" she asks, clearly devastated. Neji's not complaining though—he very much enjoys the pink bra and matching panties. Not to mention that she's very fit and has a wonderful physique—

"Put on some clothes," he says irritably when he notices Kiba and Naruto eyeing her the same way. "You're disgraceful."

Sakura gapes. "What about Ino? She's showing as much skin as me!"

He can't find an intelligent response to that, so he just grunts.

"Oh, I get it!" Naruto says gleefully. "Neji _likes_ Sakura! He doesn't want us seeing her like that!" The realization seems to circle around the entire group of shinobi, and he'll be damned—Neji can actually feel his cheeks heating up the slightest bit. "I bet you're imagining how you'll ravish her tonight, eh, Neji?" The blonde elbows him in the ribs, and he tries hard to keep his dignity.

"I am not," he says with great difficulty, "attracted to Sakura-san." But even as he says that, he knows it's a lie.

"You have _so_ got the hots for her! Don't worry, man—I think she's sexy too." Naruto grins.

Sakura, by now, is blushing a deep shade of red, clutching her cards so hard that she's crinkling them. "Naruto, _shut up_, will you?" she hisses desperately. "Neji-san and I aren't like that!"

"Aw, it's so cute—they're still stuck with the stupid suffixes!" Even Kiba's joining the fun now—Neji makes a mental note to not to let him or Naruto leave without suffering greatly at the next opportune moment. Sakura throws down her cards and scrambles for her clothes, pulling them on as fast as she can. Her cheeks match the red of her shirt.

"This is ridiculous," Neji says, placing his cards down neatly on the floor. "I'm leaving."

"I second that," Sakura grumbles, grabbing her book and heading to the door, putting on her boots. "You guys are so immature. How old are we—twenty-five? And we're still playing strip poker!"

"Darling, you played too," Kiba says, flashing a smile at her

"Yeah, and I swear over my dead body, it'll be the last time." She stalks out the door, and Neji follows behind her.

The streets are quiet—no doubt, most people are at home now, spending time with their families and friends. "They're crazy, aren't they?" Sakura laughs, running a hand through her hair.

"Crazy," he agrees.

She sighs. "You love them though, right? I mean, _I_ love them—with lives like ours, it's hard not to love."

"I…" He struggles for his words. "Appreciate their enthusiasm and support, yes." He's never seen himself as someone who could love so easily—but if Sakura puts it that way, then yes, maybe he does love them.

Her smile is small and sweet. "I think I'll head home now—I need to catch up on a lot of sleep."

"I'll walk you," he offers, before he realizes what he's doing. He masks his surprise at himself well, though, and remains looking nonchalant. She blinks, but her smile returns.

"If it isn't too much of a bother."

The majority of their walk is in silence, and Neji takes this golden opportunity to ask himself what the hell he's doing. This is the first time he's ever offered to walk _anyone_ home—except for that one time when he was seven, and he walked Hinata home. But that was a couple of blocks in the Hyuuga compound to the section that belongs to the main branch. It hardly counts.

"Um, thanks, Neji," Sakura says once they reach the door of her apartment, her hands behind her back. He doesn't miss the fact that she dropped the suffix on his name.

"Anytime"—he pauses—"Sakura."

She smiles shyly, before standing up on her tiptoes and pecking him on the cheek. The simple action makes his heart pound and his stomach do flips, and he contemplates on asking her to do a checkup on him, but figures it's most likely the symptoms of caring deeply for someone.

"I'll see you around, then?" She unlocks her door and looks back at him.

"If you ever need assistance in returning home, you know who to call." The corners of his lips are threatening to curve into a smile, and he tries valiantly to hide it. He doesn't think he succeeds.

He won't be able to forget the way her eyes are shining for a long time. "Goodnight, Neji."

"Goodnight."

**

* * *

absent** (_what do i do when you're not here_)

.

The ANBU exams are fast approaching, and Neji is preparing for them. He and Sakura train together a lot, but he knows that fighting isn't all there is—to be part of an ANBU means to be able to survive alone and with everyone and anyone, to be both physically and mentally fit. Neji can only train himself physically—he doesn't know his mental status.

After dinner with Team Gai and Team Seven, he returns to Sakura's apartment, and they go over possible battle strategies and what-if scenarios. When it's finally after midnight, they turn in—it's not often that he stays the night, but when he does, he doesn't regret it.

She giggles when he pulls her closer by the waist. "There's no messing around today!"

"There's nothing wrong with messing around," he says into her hair, smirking. He can't quite describe the feeling of her small body against his—or when she falls asleep beside him, her breaths soft and even.

"Your exam is the day after tomorrow!" she scolds, pulling away from him and wrapping the covers tighter around her. "Now sleep!"

He gives in, but still reaches out to pull her close. He sees her close her eyes and smile.

.

The exam is constructed similarly to the chuunin exams—consisting of a written component, a survival component, and a one-on-one match component. The longest part for him is the survival component—it lasts for two weeks.

Everyone is required to wear their masks at all times—no one knows who is who. Neji is on a team with two other shinobi that he doesn't know, and all he can think about is how lonely he is.

He is _very_ lonely.

One time, he almost causes the death of him and his team when he thinks he catches a flash of pink—but he shouldn't be silly, because Sakura isn't here—but he couldn't help but look anyway, and love is a sick, sick thing—

But of course, he's not in love. Hyuuga Neji does not fall in love.

But all the same, he can't help but notice her absence, and how she's not there to heal his injuries—which gets rather risky, because he has gotten used to throwing himself into direr and direr situations, thinking that she'll be there to heal him right afterwards. This time, there is no warm chakra to weave through his system—no smile to heal his wounded pride—this time, there's nothing.

His team is wary around him after that, but they survive and complete their goal with time to spare, and they are the last people on his mind when he stumbles out of the gates of hell (as he has dubbed them) and sees her there, smiling widely with welcoming arms.

"I think you need to shower," she murmurs into his neck. "And sleep. Lots of sleep."

"Only if you sleep with me."

She sighs exasperatedly, but pecks him on the cheek. "Fine."

**

* * *

waiting** (_learned helplessness_)

.

Because of her reputation, Sakura often leaves the Fire Country to heal daimyos and other politically famous people who specially request her. The missions might range from a day or to three weeks, depending on the distance—and Neji dislikes it more than he'd like to admit. The very thought of her hands, her chakra healing someone other than him—it's not right.

He has a full-length mirror propped up against the wall—often, he sits on his bed and stares at his reflection while brushing his hair. Today, he finds himself staring at his reflection and imagining Sakura sitting beside him, her head resting on his shoulder.

It's a nice image, he decides.

Neji is used to solitude—but tonight, he's lonely. Tonight, his bed feels too big.

Tonight, he wishes Sakura is here.

.

"What a lovely surprise, Sakura-san," he hears his uncle say the next morning just as he wakes up. His room isn't too far from the main gates. "I believe Neji's still sleeping."

"Oh. Should I leave, then?"

_No,_ he immediately thinks. _Don't leave._ His uncle voices out his thoughts. "He's been sulking ever since you left—it would be good if you cheered him up."

Her airy laugh makes him relax, and he shifts into a more comfortable position. He hears his door slide open and shut, and her soft footsteps as she pads over to his bed. He can feel the mattress sink a little with her weight, and for a good minute or so, it's quiet. He doesn't open his eyes—he doesn't want it to be a dream.

He almost flinches when her fingers brush a lock of hair out of his face—he's always been a little paranoid. But her touch is soothing—and just as she's about to pull away, he grabs her wrist with lightening speed, without opening his eyes once. She squeaks in surprise, and he can't help but smirk. It's not a dream after all—his brain wouldn't have been able to conjure up the feel of her skin or her scent when he pulls her down and against him.

"Welcome back," he murmurs into her hair.

"Will you ever stop being a shinobi, even for a moment?" she asks, sounding a little frustrated. He cracks open his eyes, and a smile ghosts past his lips when he sees her wide green eyes.

"It is important to train yourself at all times."

She rolls her eyes before kissing him softly. "I missed you too."

"Of course you did."

"Ugh, shut up."

**

* * *

notes:** i do apologize. firstly, for the long update—and secondly, for the lack of humor. most of it was packed into the first chapter. but nevertheless, i hope you guys liked this one!

btw: ffn's smart quotes are gone. i am so sad. it made my work look a _lot _prettier.


	3. you are the essence of happiness

**clean** (_the rest of the world melts away_)

.

"Oh. _Oh._" Sakura rushes towards him, wrapping her arms around his waist. Her cheek presses against his chest and her hand rubs his back soothingly, but today, it isn't enough. "I'm so sorry."

"Nothing to be sorry about," he grunts. "I was just not adequate enough."

It is his first time failing an exam—and he does not like it at all. Neji has always anticipated that getting into ANBU would be a long and difficult road—but never had he considered that he would actually be rejected. His lips purse together in a tight line. There's a bitter taste on his tongue.

"C'mon," she says softly, tugging at his hand. "Let's go back to my place. I'll make you some tea."

"I want to train," he says curtly, not budging when she gently pulls him in the direction of her apartment.

It's quiet for a moment. "Then let's train." So she brings them to Team Seven's training grounds—complete with trees and clearings and three logs in the ground—reminiscent of a story she has told him once, long ago—one that he can't bother to remember right now.

They train nonstop for the next three hours—first ninjutsu, then genjutsu, and at last, taijutsu. Then they combine all three. Then Sakura lays out traps for him, waiting patiently at the end of the course, holding a single bell that he has to fight her for. He concentrates on his skill, his strategy, his technique—and wonders what flaws he has that caused the Hokage to reject him.

At last, when he feels like every muscle in his body is about to give out, they stop. Sakura is sweaty and panting, but she looks satisfied. Content.

It's quiet for a long time, and Neji listens to the distant chirping of birds. He wonders if he'll ever be free like them—he's always wanted to fly. Being chained to the ground is something he's learned to live with, but never something he's learned to like.

But being chained to the ground with Sakura doesn't seem too bad.

"Now would you like some tea?" she offers. "You can stay the night too, if you want."

"That sounds nice." He sounds a little worse for wear, but that's alright—Sakura's here, and she's able to fix everything. Even his damaged pride.

.

Ever since that…_incident_, Neji has grown more comfortable. And despite all of his pride as a Hyuuga and as a man, he doesn't pass up an opportunity to be bathed by Sakura.

Her apartment is almost like a second home to him—he has spare clothes in her room, and even toiletries in her bathroom. He closes his eyes at the feel of her hands shampooing his hair—her touch never fails to soothe his nerves. He can feel the tension, the stress, the disappointment of today washing away, the same way his shampoo is washing away and down the drain when she rinses his hair.

"Are you feeling better?" she murmurs against his cheek, before kissing it, tickling his skin.

"I give my thanks again," he murmurs back, turning his head and having his lips meet hers. He can never describe the way she makes him feel—maybe clean, maybe new, maybe _reborn_. But right now, he just feels free. Right now, he feels content. There's nowhere else he'd rather be.

"Mm." She smiles against his mouth. "That's good. I was worried for a while that you'd gone suicidal, with the way you practically ran into that explosive tag back there."

"I was a tad…preoccupied with the shadow clone you had sent me."

"Of course." She rinses his entire body off. "Well, you're done. Would you like me to towel you up as well?" Her tone is light and teasing, and as always, it brightens him up a little more.

"I would hate to make you feel like a nurse in your own home," he says wryly. "I'll do it myself."

"Oh, I would never feel like a nurse, bathing _you_." Her eyes are sparkling with mirth. "I consider it a privilege, actually."

"Then by all means," he says softly, pulling her into another kiss, "dry me up."

**

* * *

renewal; reset** (_not everyone gets a second chance_)

.

It is nearing Sakura's birthday, and Neji finds himself in a dilemma.

"This is why women are so troublesome," Shikamaru mutters when Neji presents his problem to the village's smartest shinobi. "You cannot possibly comprehend them."

"Sakura likes umeboshi onigiri," Neji supplies, in hopes that it will help the situation.

Shikamaru laughs bitterly. "What are you going to do with that information? Make her _lunch_ for her birthday?" Both men shudder at the consequences that might befall them if they only presented their woman with _lunch_ on her birthday.

"What did you get for Ino?" Neji sometimes wonders how the Nara and the blonde can even keep a relationship, with such contrasting personalities.

(But then again, it's not like he and Sakura are very similar.)

"I got her a gift certificate," the shadow wielder grunts.

"Just a gift certificate?" he asks incredulously.

"To her favorite store," Shikamaru adds.

Neji blinks. "Her favorite store," he echoes.

"…It was a big gift certificate."

"I see." He nods in understanding. "I don't think Sakura will appreciate a gift certificate—she'll want something more…personal." But in all of their time spent together, he can't recall her expressing love towards anything attainable—if he could, he might just shove Naruto in a box and wrap it prettily, but he feels that it will greatly damage their relationship.

Maybe he could track Sasuke down for her…?

"I know what you're thinking," Shikamaru says darkly. "Don't. It's impossible. That, and it might also end your relationship."

"My thoughts exactly."

"Actually, I might have an idea." At Shikamaru's words, Neji feels the weight on his shoulders disappear. Any idea the Nara has will definitely be perfect. "But I don't know if you're willing to do it. Actually, I don't even know if Sakura will like this—but Ino talks about this a lot. It's kind of her fantasy, I think."

The Hyuuga grimaces. "I'm sure it will be better than anything I think of."

Shikamaru looks at him seriously. "Are you ready?"

"I'm ready." He swallows, uncharacteristically nervous.

And so Shikamaru tells him his idea, and then expands on how it could be prepared for and executed—and with every second that ticks by, Neji can feel more of his blood draining from his already pale face.

The things he does for love.

.

Neji has great difficulty masking his horror when he surveys Sakura's room.

He knows that her shift at the hospital ends at six—he has been here since four, preparing everything. In the darkness of the room, there are candles, creating a dim glow. Rose petals are scattered over her bed, and he is standing there, wearing nothing but boxers.

_Silk_ boxers.

He silently curses Shikamaru before climbing into bed, waiting for Sakura to return. Isn't the woman supposed to be the one waiting at home in sexy lingerie? Isn't that how things are? Why is he the one who's surrounded by rose petals?

He hears the front door open and close, and he swallows. There's no turning back now. He can already feel what's left of both his dignity and sanity slipping away—

Sakura opens the door and stops dead when she sees him.

_It's over._

And then she bursts out laughing.

"Oh my God," she gasps, doubled over. "_Seriously_, Neji?"

"…Happy birthday," he says stiffly, absolutely horrified. She drops her bag on the floor and crawls onto the bed, pulling him into a long kiss. He reciprocates happily—anything to keep her from seeing him in this state.

"You didn't have to do this!" she says when she pulls away, smiling widely. "This is—well, actually, I have no idea what to say…"

"Spare me the humiliation," he mutters, pulling the covers to his chin.

"No, this is actually really sweet—just unexpected. Are you wearing something sexy, too? That's usually how it is."

"Nothing," he says hastily, pulling the covers closer to himself.

Her eyes widen in surprise. "You're wearing _nothing_?"

"No! What I mean is—I am not _nude_—I am wearing nothing _different_," he finally hisses indignantly. She's giggling now, hands hiding her mouth. He cannot describe the embarrassment he is going through.

(He is going to _kill_ Shikamaru.)

"I made onigiri," he offers meekly.

"Oh, that's great! I'm actually pretty hungry—oh. Um. Neji, are these rose petals…?" She picks up a petal that's lying by his arm.

"What about them?"

"I'm actually kind of…" She steps off of the bed as if it's explosive, and begins scratching her calf. "Allergic to them. Roses, I mean."

It's official. He is going to kill himself. (After he kills Shikamaru.)

.

Later, when Neji finally cleans up the petals and they have dinner in the kitchen, he clears his throat.

"I will do better next year."

Sakura appears surprised for a moment, but then she smiles—soft and caring—the very reason why he loves being with her. "You don't have to try so hard, you know. Being with you is enough."

"Everyone says that."

"Yeah, well, because it's true." She giggles. "But I mean, the silk boxers—you could wear those more often."

He pales considerably. "It would be very kind of you if you didn't mention those. Ever again."

**

* * *

truth** (_an honest answer isn't always a kind one_)

.

"Despite its terrible meaning, I actually think it's kind of pretty," Sakura muses one day. They're sitting under a tree in an empty clearing, taking a break from their spar. He's polishing his hitai-ate, and meanwhile, she's tracing the pattern on his forehead. "I mean, the color and design and all."

"Hn." Ever since the chuunin exams, Neji has come to accept being a branch family member—he and the main family gets along rather well. Usually.

"You don't feel suppressed anymore, right?" She then moves on to playing with his hair. He tenses a little at this—he _never_ lets anyone touch his hair—but it's Sakura, so he's slowly training himself to stop being so paranoid about it. (It's hard, though—one time, she braided it. _Braided_ it.)

"No," he says lightly, holding his hitai-ate at arm's length. Perfect.

"Well, that's good—oh. Um." Her fingers stop suddenly in his hair, and for a moment, everything is silent.

He turns to her. "What's the matter?"

Her voice is meek. "Promise not to kill me if I say this?"

He looks at her curiously. "Even if I tried, I doubt I'd be able to do so without sustaining some serious injuries. And when I succeed, there will be no medic adequate enough to heal me."

"You say that as though I don't have a chance of winning against you," she says, rolling her eyes.

He smirks. "You don't."

"Yeah, well, uh…Neji, you have a white hair."

For a long moment, it is deadly silent. Even the birds wisely choose to stop chirping at this time.

"Get it out." His voice is almost unrecognizable to even him—low and deadly. "Pull—it out."

"But don't you know? Every time you pull out a white hair, three more will grow in its place!" He pales, and it's all he can do not to imagine the horror of having the number of the white hairs on his head triple every time he pulls one out.

He'll have to start _dying_ his hair at the tender age of twenty-five!

"I will deal with the consequences later. Pull it out."

Sakura sighs, and effortlessly plucks it from his scalp (that, might he add, he tends to every day without fail). "Would you like to see it?" She's being sarcastic, but he isn't in the mood for irony right now.

"No. Burn it."

"Um. Okay." With a small fire jutsu that everyone learns for the sake of campfire-making on missions, she burns the hair.

What an abominable thing. A white hair on a Hyuuga—a _young_ Hyuuga, no less—is unheard of. It must be the stress that Sakura's posing on him all of the time.

Of course. The stress.

**

* * *

light** (_sudden awakening_)

.

It's when he's eating dinner with his family that he realizes. He drops his chopsticks onto the table, and his jaw drops a little.

He's in love with Sakura.

He's in love with Sakura, and he wants to spend the rest of his life with her—he wants to get married and start a family—he wants to see his children get married, and then his grandchildren—he wants so much, and all of it revolves around Sakura.

"Neji-nii-san?" Hinata says inquisitively. "Are you alright?"

"Fine," he says, and when he picks up his chopsticks and starts eating again, he is almost smiling completely. Needless to say, Hinata and Hiashi are completely befuddled.

.

"You're in love with her," Shikamaru says over shogi. "So?"

"_So?_" Neji moves his knight. "This is a big matter, I hope you know."

"Is it?" Konoha's best tactician hardly looks concerned with this—it is the largest epiphany of Neji's life.

"Shikamaru, it is not every day a man realizes he is in love."

"What do you want to do about it, then?"

There's a pause. "I'm not sure, actually."

"Exactly. So unless you plan to do something about it, it's not that important. Actually, you should've known you were in love with her from the very beginning."

"What about Ino? When did you realize?"

"I didn't really realize. It just…occurred to me one day. I'd always known, but I never thought about it until then."

Neji's mind is swirling with thoughts of Sakura. "What did you do about it?"

"Nothing. It would've been too troublesome. Check."

"I feel as though I need to act on it…" He stares at the playing board for a very long time, before moving another one of his pieces. His mind isn't exactly on the game, though—over shogi was the only way Shikamaru would've joined him today.

"Why not propose, then?"

Neji chokes on his own spit. "Excuse me?"

Shikamaru smirks. "Checkmate."

**

* * *

sanctuary** (_to lay down hopes and reams with you_)

.

It is spring, and the cherry blossom trees are in full bloom. A new term in the academy is beginning, and Neji is overly nervous.

"Here's the plan." Shikamaru pulls Neji and Lee closer so they all huddle together. "Neji will take Sakura for a walk in the dog park. They'll stop under the cherry blossom tree, and Neji will propose, while Lee is gently shaking one of the branches, causing cherry blossom petals to fall slowly around them. It is of utter importance that Lee is not discovered. Understood?"

All three men nod in unison, before straightening up, as if they did not just treat Neji's plan of proposing like a top secret S-class mission.

.

Neji has always liked holding hands with Sakura—her hands are small compared to his, and he likes the way his can completely envelope hers. But today, he can't concentrate on that—the velvet box in his pocket is very distracting.

She's saying something about Naruto and Sai, but stops and waves a hand in front of his face. "Neji? Are you okay?"

"Fine," he says distractedly, glancing at the cherry blossom tree up ahead. It's not too far away, but he's doubting his ability to propose now.

She stops walking, but he doesn't notice until there's a soft tug at his arm. He blinks. "Is something the matter?"

"That's what I should ask you! You've been distracted this entire time!" She smiles, before pressing the back of her free hand to his forehead. "You're not running a fever, or anything…" And suddenly, he feels this urge to kiss her—maybe to show his appreciation for her (or maybe just because she's a good kisser)—but he does, she smiles against his mouth wraps her arms around his neck.

"Why the sudden display of affection?" she asks playfully. "This isn't like you."

"Spontaneity isn't a bad thing," he murmurs, and he almost—_almost_—smiles. He likes the way she smells, the way she smiles, the way she feels—the way she _makes_ him feel.

"Well, no," she giggles, pulling away. "It's just…not very Neji-like."

"Hn." He takes her hand again and they continue their way down the pathway—closer and closer to the cherry blossom tree. He tries to ignore the flash of green between the branches, and only strokes her knuckles with his thumb—something he's realized he quite enjoys doing.

When they're under the tree, he stops walking and turns to face her. "Sakura." She raises an eyebrow at him in question, and he's almost sure that she's figured him out—she is a clever woman. "We have been together for a while now, and I feel as though we have grown to know each other on a much deeper level." He's having a little difficulty breathing, and his heart is beating a little (scratch that, a lot) faster than normal. And suddenly, his proposal speech just flies out of his mind—he can't seem to remember, and he's practiced in front of the mirror numerous times.

He stands in front of her, speechless for several moments. Cherry blossom petals begin to gently fall all around them, and if anything, Sakura looks confused. Neji desperately grapples for something romantic to say, but nothing comes to mind—he's not a natural romantic.

"I think you're very…beautiful," he finally manages.

She blinks. "Thanks. I think you are too." He nearly stops breathing altogether at this as he stares at her, appalled.

"Men are not _beautiful_," he sputters.

She shrugs. "They can be. Well, of course, you're all words that are synonyms with _handsome_, but if anything, you're graceful and elegant, even when in battle—so I think the most fitting word for you would be _beautiful_."

"Thank you," he says uncertainly. Then he remembers the ring. "Ah, Sakura, there is something I'd like to ask you—"

"Hey! Is that Lee-san up there?"

He pales to a sickly green in record time as he grabs her face, making her look at him. "Of course not," he says hurriedly. "Lee would not do something as ridiculous as sit in a cherry blossom tree and gently shake the branch so petals will slowly drift to the ground around us—" It's funny how she's the only person who could get him unraveled like this—with anyone else, he would not speak so unnecessarily—

Sakura beams and looks up, waving. "Hi, Lee-san! What are you doing up there?"

There is a long pause, before Neji's teammate gives in and replies enthusiastically, "Hello, Sakura-san! You're looking extra lovely today!" The petals continue to fall around them, and one lands on Neji's nose. He glares at it momentarily before brushing it off.

"So, you were saying?" Her attention is directed at him again, and he clears his throat, still not sure what to say.

"Sakura, you have always been there when I need you the most—whether it be physically, mentally, or emotionally. When I'm with you, I feel as though all of my problems are trivial." She's smiling widely now, cheeks reddening a little, and he doesn't think he's ever seen anyone so beautiful. "You are strong, talented, intelligent—you are…" He pauses, looking for the right word. There isn't really one—nothing can describe Sakura. "You are my sanctuary."

It's then that she flings her arms around him and tackles him to the ground in a bear hug. "You're so cute," she says into his hair.

Cute wasn't exactly what he was aiming for—but it pleases her, so he doesn't mind. She rolls off of him before sitting up, looking a little like a child, with the way her legs are spread and the way she's humming. He plans to get on his knee now, but suddenly, they're interrupted by Kiba, who's cradling his dog in his arms.

"Really sorry for ruining the moment here," he says hastily, "but Sakura, I think there's something seriously wrong with Akamaru."

Which is how Neji finds himself rushing to the hospital with Sakura, Kiba and his dog, instead of proposing to the love of his life.

And with that, he deems this S-class mission a failure.

**

* * *

notes:** yay, another update!

this may not be the best place to say this, but i will anyway. if any updates come from me, it'll be from stuff i've already written, as i'm really busy for the next little while. (i hate chemistry with every fiber of my being, omg.) + i have kiwanis and a bunch of piano stuff, too. so. yeah. D: sorry.


	4. you take me higher

**figment; fragment** (_is this really all you can be?_)

.

It is a warm autumn afternoon, and Neji still has not found the courage to propose.

With what happened last time, he decided that he needed something much bigger, much more _elaborate_ for Sakura—something much more special—something similar, but not as ridiculous as Lee's proposal to Tenten.

And it was on that fateful spring day that Neji began planning.

He and Sakura have just delivered their most recent mission report to the Hokage, and are returning to their respective homes for a shower before meeting up again for a late lunch with some other friends. Neither of them are injured, but they are grimy and tired—and the last thing he wants is another white hair from the _stress_ of being grimy and tired.

(He has not discovered more white hairs since that incident, thankfully.)

Sakura's apartment is the closest, so he walks her there before returning to his own. However, when they reach her door, she doesn't enter—she wrings her hands behind her back and shift uncomfortably on her feet.

"Is something the matter?" he asks, the back of his hand immediately flying to her forehead. "You didn't catch a cold with the last rainstorm, did you?"

She laughs. "No, I'm fine. Actually, um…well. You see." She starts playing with her hair—a definite sign that she's uncomfortable. "We've been going out for a while now…actually, how long has it been? Two years and half?"

"Almost three," he clarifies.

"Right. Almost three. It kind of feels like…you know me inside out, you know? And I really hope I know you really well too, because, well…the thing is, Neji…" He has a sneaking suspicion that she's confessing her love to him—she's never formally done that—and he feels a little pleased with himself. He's tired and his skin is caked with sweat and dirt, but still, pleased. "Um…will you marry me?"

Silence.

"Huh?"

"…Whoa, that's like, the most unintelligent response I've ever heard you make. Oh, wait! I don't have a ring, but I _do_ have something! Just one sec!" She turns on her heels and races into her apartment, and within seconds, she's returned with a long box. Before he can accept it, she falls onto one knee. "Hyuuga Neji, will you marry me?"

This can_not_ be happening. He looks around desperately—what if someone sees—

She opens the box, and he stares at it. It's a kunai. From afar, it almost looks like a regular kunai, when he takes it out of the box to inspect it further, Neji notices that there are words engraved on the flat side of the blade.

_Of baths, silk boxers, and white hairs.  
Forever._

And he actually feels the sting of tears in his eyes.

…Tears of _humiliation_, that is.

His girlfriend _cannot_—_will_ not—be the one proposing to him. He will not accept being proposed to. Absolutely not. Unacceptable.

"This is preposterous," he says shortly, having it sound much angrier than intended. Sakura's eyes widen by a fraction, and she even looks a little let down—but she knows him better than this—she _knows_ he wouldn't accept being proposed to!

"Oh." She stands up again, staring at her feet. "Sorry. I guessed I…popped the question too soon." He gapes at her. Has she been planning this from the start? Did he give her the impression that _she_ wore the pants in this relationship? (Well, actually, she sometimes did—but everyone would agree with Neji when he says that she is a frightening woman when she wants to be. A _very_ frightening woman.) "I suppose you won't want the kunai…"

"I will keep the kunai," he says, holding it out of her reach, "if you keep the ring." She blinks and stares at him as he pulls the box out of his pocket, opening it and presenting it to her.

Her smile is soft. "I'll keep the ring."

He slips it onto her finger, and everything feels right.

**

* * *

royalty** (_smothered by luxury_)

.

The wedding is grand. The color scheme is alabaster and lavender—something that he and Sakura have argued over several times before coming to an agreement. Lee is made into a very proud and weeping best man, and Ino is most likely the most beautiful maid of honor he has ever seen—but, of course, is nothing compared to the blushing bride herself.

Today, Neji deems, is the happiest day of his life.

When the ceremony is over and they move out of the chapel to take pictures, he is swarmed with people and unable to speak to Sakura. She seems quite alright, though—she is surrounded by her female friends, and smiling much brighter than he has ever seen—and he glows, taking pride in the fact that he is the reason why she is so happy.

They return to the Hyuuga compound that night for a brief visit to his family before staying the night at Sakura's. (There is always more privacy there.) They receive several congratulations, and Hiashi even asks about their plans for children. Sakura is reduced to a spluttering mess, so Neji does her the favor and tells him that they do plan on having children one day (not that they've discussed it or anything, but they're married now, and they'll have to make compromises—even if it's a child or two).

"You're willing to settle down with a family?" Sakura asks as they slowly walk home, hand in hand.

"I have always wanted to settle down with a family," he corrects. "I have just never emphasized on it, in fear that it will frighten you."

"I thought you realized by now that out of the both of us, you're the one who gets frightened the most." She giggles, and he fights the urge to roll his eyes. "I mean, the silk boxers—"

"I thought we agreed that the silk boxers will never be mentioned again." He sounds strained.

"Right, right. Sorry, Neji-_kun_." She pecks him on the cheek, and they continue on their way. He looks up at the sky, and wonders what caused fate to give him such a good wife that could be so fierce sometimes.

.

"Okay, now, sit on the bed." She places her hands on her hips.

He smirks. "Instead of being subtle, you can just tell me you feel like dominating tonight—"

"No, seriously, I'm worried for your health. Sit on the bed." He sits.

(Naruto's said that within a month of being married, Sakura would have him whipped. It hasn't been six hours yet, and she's already succeeded.)

"I'm not feeling particularly warm—"

"It's not that," she says, cutting him off again. He frowns. He doesn't like being cut off. "Just…sit. You might need the soft padding underneath you." He raises an eyebrow in question—she looks nervous again, like when she proposed. (It is a bitter memory that he refuses to acknowledge.)

"Is something the matter?" he asks, concerned.

She takes his hands in hers. "Well, you see, Neji—um, well…I might be kind of…maybe…pregnant."

And Neji deduces that his wife is a very smart woman, because, at the very least, fainting on a bed won't have him waking up feeling sore anywhere.

**

* * *

breath; footfall** (_the only sound in the world_)

.

"Neji?"

"Sakura? You said you didn't like using the telephone—is something the matter? Is the baby coming early?"

"No! Actually, since these things are kind of new, I figured I'd try it out—and you're at Lee's and all, and I didn't really want to waddle all the way over to his place just to talk. I'm not interrupting anything, am I? You guys aren't having some man-talk?"

"No—Lee is making some tea right now."

"Oh. Okay. Say, I was wondering—what should we name our child?"

"I thought we agreed to name it Hizashi."

"But what if it's a girl? It's a girl, Neji—I can _feel_ it. Right now, it just kicked—it was such a gentle kick. Hey, what are we going to name it if it's a girl?"

"You can decide—after all, I decided the name for the boy."

"Aw, you're so sweet. Let's name it…Dango!"

"…"

"…Neji? Did you just choke?"

"…Asdfghjkl."

"I was just joking, y'know. I was thinking of Shizuka—she seems like the quiet type. It'd be nice if she was a quiet little girl, wouldn't she? I think we make enough noise without anyone else's help."

"We are a dignified couple, Sakura."

"_You're_ dignified. Sometimes. Let's be honest—I come from a civilian family—I wasn't brought up specially like you. Did you _see_ the looks on my parents' faces when they realized that everyone in your family doesn't have _pupils_?"

"The Byakugan is one of the best doujutsu techniques that only exists in Konoha—"

"Yeah, yeah—don't get all stingy on me. Oh—got to go—I'm going to get my ultrasound from Tsunade-sama. Come to think of it, my stomach's been hurting a bit lately…"

"Hurting? Why didn't you tell me?"

"Well, anyway, I'll see you tonight! Love you!"

"Sakura? Make sure to get yourself checked with Hokage-sama while you're at it—any pains other than contractions are a bad sign—"

"Y'know, I think I need to fake contractions one day, just to see how you'll freak out."

"…Just get yourself checked."

"Oh, ow—I think it's starting to come right now—"

"…Don't go anywhere—I'll be there immediately—"

"Just joking! Bye, husband dearest!" _Click._

"Sakura? So you're fine? Sakura?"

**

* * *

create** (_anyone can destroy but this is far harder_)

.

Uchiha Itachi is killed exactly one week before Neji's first child is born—but of course, he doesn't know that yet.

Akatsuki has begun to move again, and Tsunade dispatches her best team one week after the news has spread—Kakashi, Neji, Shikamaru, and Naruto—but only the latter, because he would've thrown a fit otherwise—in hopes of breaking apart the organization at its weakest. When Neji bid Sakura goodbye, she was upset over having to stay home—but nevertheless, saw him off with a smile.

"You'd better come back safe, because I swear to God, if our child is born fatherless, I'm going to marry some civilian!"

"Of course." He kisses her, and disappears in a flurry of leaves.

.

It is about two hours into the mission when Kakashi signals for them to stop. "Someone's following us."

Neji immediately activates the Byakugan. "It's Aburame Shino." They wait, and after a few minutes, their fellow shinobi catches up to them.

"Neji." He nods in greeting. "Hokage-sama has ordered me to take your place on this mission—Sakura has begun having contractions." Neji is so startled, his Byakugan deactivates and he nearly falls off of the branch he's standing on.

"Congrats, man!" Naruto laughs, clapping him on the back.

Shikamaru smirks—and Neji is forever grateful to this man, because without him, he would never be where he is now. "You should go."

A small, but sincere smile involuntarily spreads across his lips. "I'll leave it to you," he tells Shino, before taking off at full speed back to Konoha.

Back home, and straight into her open arms.

.

It is a boy. He refrains from telling Sakura _I told you so_, but really, he told her so. Of course it's a boy—his hunch told him it would be a boy.

Sakura is sleeping soundly in the hospital bed, so he takes her baby—_their_ baby—from her arms and cradles him. There are soft, dark hairs on his head, and at the small shuffle, he yawns his little mouth widely before snuggling into his chest. He would weep from happiness, if it weren't so shameful.

He is so delicate and perfect—and despite his wedding, Neji thinks, today is the happiest day of his life.

"Mm? Neji?" Sakura stretches and rolls over so she faces him. "Why are you here?"

"Where else would I be when our child is being born?" he asks softly. It's a shame he isn't able to participate in that mission—it certainly seemed interesting—but this—this is much better. He leans down and kisses her forehead. "Meet Hyuuga Hizashi."

Her smile is soft. "It turned out to be a boy after all, huh? I kind of fell asleep right after he came out."

"The next one will be a girl," he promises.

She laughs, sounding tired. "The next one? I have to go through all of that _again_?" He frowns when she stretches and winces. "Ow. I'm sore."

He doesn't want to think how much pain it must have been, for something as big as their child to come out of something as small as—well, _that_. So he merely smiles softly and places Hizashi in her arms. "I'll get some water for you."

"That'd be nice. Thanks."

And when he returns to the room with a cup of water in his hand, he sees Sakura nuzzling their son's head, cooing softly, "You're the cutest thing ever, did you know? Your daddy might even smile because of you!"

And surprisingly, he _is_ smiling—widely and wholeheartedly—and when his wife looks up at him, she blinks in surprise, and then:

"Neji…you have dimples?"

.

The day Neji's first child is born is the same day Uchiha Sasuke steps back into Konoha, a free man—but of course, he doesn't know that yet.

**

* * *

notes:** only four prompts this time because i needed the cliffie. :P but that means the next chapter will have six!

have you guys read _we'll be a dream_ by me? yeah, actually, the idea of the girl proposing instead of the guy originated here, not there. i wrote this chapter before i wrote _we'll be a dream._


	5. so here's to forever

**late** (_missed the best part_)

.

Both Neji and Sakura have taken time off to care for their newly born son. They spend most of their days at the compound—Sakura has moved there permanently—and when Hizashi is nearing three months old, they trust a few friends (because Neji prohibited Naruto from doing it alone) to babysit him for a few hours at a time, while they go spar.

(Sakura claims that she's losing her touch, after not being able to do much during her pregnancy.)

They're sitting against their favorite tree in silence, just resting and listening to the birds chirping. He likes the sound of birds chirping. And then—

"Sasuke?" He stiffens when the name leaves Sakura's lips—despite being married and having had a child with her, he still feels insecure with the Uchiha around. He was Sakura's first love, everything that she had fought for until three months ago—if he's not careful, he might just lose the love of his life to him—

"Sakura." Sasuke nods in greeting. "Hyuuga."

He tries not to narrow his eyes. "Sasuke." He and Sakura stand up from their comfortable spot in the grass to address him properly. "What brings you here?"

"I just had lunch with Naruto and the others, and they had Hizashi with them." Neji bristled at the fact that at such a young age, his son was already being exposed to the toxic scents of ramen. "I realized I haven't congratulated you two yet." Sasuke's tone is curt.

"Oh, don't worry about it," Sakura says, laughing. She sounds a little nervous. "These past few months must've been hectic for you, with the probation and legal stuff and all—"

"Congratulations on your marriage." Sasuke bows his head a little. "Although I'm a bit late."

"It's okay." His wife smiles. "It means a lot of us."

Her, Neji thinks. It means a lot to _her_.

"With my probation in mind," Sasuke says, straightening up a little, "may I ask for a spar from you, Hyuuga? I'll get out of shape otherwise."

The look his wife is sending him says that he has no choice but to accept. "Of course. Sakura, why don't you check on Hizashi? I want to know just how much ramen he's eaten—"

"Don't be silly." She giggles and pecks him on the cheek. "He's three months old, Neji. He doesn't even have _teeth_ yet. I'll sit back and watch."

Wonderful. He can't even beat up the Uchiha now, because his wife will be watching.

They end up going all out, though—he decides not to hold back when Sasuke lets out the biggest fireball he's ever seen, scorching the surrounding trees and _oh God he didn't burn Sakura, did he?_

It's then that he realizes that Sakura isn't the one who holds regret with Sasuke—it's Sasuke who holds regret with Sakura.

"Don't you dare take her away from me," he hisses as he quickly and effectively shuts off tenketsu after tenketsu.

"Why would I do something as shameful as that?" the Uchiha asks—but there's something Neji doesn't like in the way he says that—it's almost like an invitation to show him what he's got. To beat him, if he can.

And so he fights a little harder. And every time another taunt is thrown, he fights a little harder.

And soon, he finds himself fighting at his hardest.

.

"Geez, do all men take spars this seriously with each other?" Neji finds himself being healed of a fractured shoulder.

"Sasuke is a difficult opponent."

"Hn." He can hear the smirk in the Uchiha's monosyllabic response, and he tries not to scowl. Sakura would be upset if he did.

When his shoulder is all fixed up, she quickly pecks him on the cheek before moving on to Sasuke. "Neji, did you shut off _all_ of his tenketsu?"

"Desperate times call for desperate measures."

"Mm…well, Sasuke, I can't do much about those. They'll open again with time. Let me see your head—that was a pretty nasty hit you took back there." It's silent while she treats him, and Neji sighs, wondering if this is how his life will be from now on—rivaling with Uchiha Sasuke over his _wife_.

A pathetic man he is, indeed, to feel insecure in the presence of a mere man.

"Oh, by the way, Sasuke_-kun_," Sakura hums, voice saccharine sweet, "if you ever threaten my husband about me again, I'll be the one giving you these injuries. And I promise you, I won't heal you with chakra."

And Neji feels pleased.

**

* * *

morning** (_even the deepest night gives way_)

.

Over the years Neji has been with Sakura, he has learned several things.

1. Women _can_ top men. Sometimes. (He never believed it until she punched him—yes, _punched_ him—and broke his nose. He never questioned her strength again after that. Actually, from then on, he actually kind of envied it.)

2. No, she is not beginning to hate Sasuke's stubbornness in his refusal to apologize and she does not want to punch him into oblivion at the first opportunity and _why do you ask?_

3. Pink is a rather soothing color, and it doesn't always signify delicacy or purity. (Oh, _definitely_ not purity.)

4. Being on the bottom during intercourse isn't always a _bad_ thing (and it never should be, if it's intercourse with _him_). Usually, she's the one on the receiving end, but he realizes lying on his back and having her do all the work is actually rather pleasant. (Sakura knows how to use her chakra _very_ well.)

5. "Neji, _darling_, you know I love you, but beat Naruto an inch away from death and have me bring him back one more time, and I'm afraid I'm going to have to do the same to you. And leave you in the hospital, exposed to the infinite care of Lee and Gai-sensei for a _month_. Understand?" To which he gulped in a dignified manner and murmured, "Of course, Sakura."

6. White and alabaster _are_ different.

7. "Woman, I have had enough of your craving for Oreos, icing, and chocolate milk!" "Tell that to me when you have swollen ankles, can't go on a single mission for nine months straight, and are due to push a freaking _baby_ out of your vagina in a few weeks' time, you inconsiderate _asshole_!"

8. Despite everything, she is always there, and always _will_ be—and whatever nightmares he might have will disappear when he wakes up to her soft breathing.

9. Under no circumstances is he allowed to trash-talk Uchiha Sasuke. (The traitorous wretch knocked her out and left her on a _bench_, and she still treasures him so much.)

10. She is _always_ right. Always.

**

* * *

ink** (_words written on my heart_)

.

Despite Neji's promise, their second child is also a son. Sakura is a tad frustrated at this and refuses to have sex with him for the next two weeks, and leaves him to take care of their children by himself—which is actually rather difficult. He seeks some much-needed help from Hinata one hour into the babysitting.

Finally, when Hizashi is seven and Mamoru, their second child, is four, Sakura gives birth to their third child—a daughter. She is ecstatic, and vows never to have children again.

Neji agrees wholeheartedly—three children are more than enough to carry on the talent of the Hyuuga clan.

He can't explain how he loves his family—when Shizuka, their daughter, is sound asleep in her crib, and Hizashi and Mamoru are cuddled up between him and Sakura in bed, there is this sort of peace and contentment that he's never felt before. Listening to the easy breaths of his family gives him this satisfaction that he's finally, _finally_ done something right.

When Shizuka is three, and crying because she lost her favorite baby blue blanket, Neji has his two sons standing up straight before him.

"Shizuka is a girl," he lectures, "and not as physically capable of taking care of herself as you two are yet. We are now going to look for her blanket. Understand? It could be anywhere!" The two young boys nod, eager to please their father, and immediately scramble in different directions, looking for their sister's favorite blanket. Determined, Neji makes his way out into the garden, in hopes of finding it there.

Mamoru's pink head just barely disappears around the corner with Sakura is standing before Neji, crossing her arms. "Planning an expedition, are we?"

"Mission Find-and-Rescue-Shizuka's-Blanket," he confirms.

She sighs. "I put it in the wash. Do you _know_ how dirty that thing is? She takes it with her _everywhere_!" Neji blinks, before relaxing. So it's not lost. "She's napping right now, so hopefully it'll be dry when she wakes up."

"That's good," he says, relieved.

She kisses him softly. "Shall I call the boys back?"

He considers this for a moment. "They need the training."

"Ever the strict father."

He studies his wife, and wonders when he's gotten so used to such a lifestyle. In a room across the garden, he hears Naruto yelling indignantly—he and Hinata got married just last autumn. And much to his surprise, Sasuke is currently courting Hyuuga Hanabi.

He isn't sure how to feel about having two of the stupidest and most annoying shinobi being in the family, but it makes Sakura happy, so he is happy.

"What's up?" He blinks, snapping out of his reverie when Sakura waves a hand in front of him.

He shakes his head. "Nothing." _I love you, is all._ But he's never found the courage to say it, and he doesn't think he ever will—but maybe this is enough, because as he puts his arm around her shoulders and she sighs, leaning against him—he's sure she knows. She always knows.

And that is enough.

**

* * *

passion** (_searching for you from within the twilight_)

.

Neji and Sakura are on a mission, their children under the care of Hiashi and the other Hyuuga clan members.

"It's been a while since I've traveled like this," Sakura sighs wistfully. "Even though it's not really ideal as far as my life goes, I really missed it." And he agrees—despite how life-threatening some missions are, he can't describe the exhilaration of a success. He can't describe the satisfaction of slaying an enemy.

He can't describe the disappointment in killing someone innocent.

It all comes in one package, but Neji wouldn't have it any other way.

This is a C-rank mission, where they're gathering herbs that only grow in the frigid and bare land of the Earth Country—Sakura is mainly doing the work, but for the sake of safety, as Stone-nin have never been known to be kind, Neji is escorting her.

And how lucky he is to be doing so, because almost immediately after they cross the border, they are surrounded by Stone ANBU.

"State your purpose," one of them demands when they spot their Konoha hitai-ate.

"To gather a herb that grows in your country," Sakura replies, subconsciously sizing the other man up. She only reaches to his chin, but there is not a shred of doubt in Neji's mind that she will give him a hard time, if she has to.

"Huh? And who sent you?" The Stone-nin leers at her from through his mask, and Neji clenches his fists.

"Lady Tsunade, the current Hokage of Konohagakure."

The man looks over to his comrades. "We heard nothing of this, did we?" They shake their heads.

Sakura furrows her brow. "This is hardly a matter significant enough to inform the Tsuchikage!" Neji steps a little closer to her, just in case something happens.

"Oh? Well, without orders, we can't let you in."

His wife frowns. Neji knows for a fact that Sakura is incredibly protective and sensitive about her medicine—anyone standing in her way for no good reason will be bulldozed over. "There is no law that states that shinobi can't freely pass through borders for herb-collecting."

"Are you saying you're going to fight us?"

"Do you _know_ who I am, buddy?" Sakura pulls her gloves on tighter. "I'm Haruno Sakura, apprentice of Tsunade. I am the first person to kill an Akatsuki member, and _lived to tell the tale_." The shinobi look a little intimidated by her, but don't back down. "Do you _want_ me to do a number on you all? Because I swear to God, I will, if you don't let me through—"

One of the Stone-nin has little enough shame to attack her from behind, but Neji had his Byakugan activated the entire, and easily intercepted him.

And the fight erupts after that.

.

Neji loses sight of her a few minutes in; his Byakugan can't differentiate her chakra signature with the others. He's busy with his own fight—ANBU are difficult opponents. But when everything finally settles down, he sees her, twenty feet away from him or so, swaying on her feet, panting.

"I tried not to kill them," she says, smiling meekly. He almost chuckles—but then she collapses.

"Just a little exhaustion," she explains when he has her in his arms. "I had to heal my liver at one point. Well, they're ANBU for a reason."

He just shakes his head. "What am I going to do with you?"

"Mm." She closes her eyes and leans her head against his arm. "I think it's time for a nap. And then we can go collect those herbs."

"Naptime it is." He picks her up and holds her close as he begins travelling again, looking for a nearby place to stay. He doesn't let her go for a single moment.

**

* * *

year** (_faces that stay with you forever_)

.

Sasuke and Hanabi's wedding is the last wedding Neji had expected to attend, but it happens. Far too soon for his liking.

(He really, really, _really_ doesn't want to be related to Uchiha Sasuke. At all.)

When the Uchiha walks past him, they brush shoulders. Both of them stop walking, facing opposite directions. Neji can feel himself tensing, along with Sasuke beside him. It's been nearly two years since he has returned, but he still hasn't gotten used to him. He feels insecure around him, despite Sakura's reassurance of her love.

"Did you really think I would take Sakura away from you?" He sounds smug.

Neji frowns. "That would've been a life-changing action on your part, because you would be dead. By my hands." He tries not to sound too threatening, but it's difficult.

"Oh? Good luck with that." Sasuke walks away to his wife, pulling her into a kiss while people cheer. Neji sighs. Maybe it's time to loosen up a little—the chances of him losing Sakura is small now. Non-existent, even.

Sakura comes up from behind him, her hand brushing his. "He loves her, you know."

"I wasn't aware that he has the ability to love."

"There are still some human attributes to him. And anyway, Hanabi is very dictating. She'll be good for him." They don't hold hands, don't touch—just stand side by side as the others celebrate. "Do you feel better about him now?" Her voice is soft.

"A tad," he admits.

She sighs wistfully. "They're all the family now, aren't they? Everyone I love."

_Unfortunately,_ he wants to say, but thinks better of himself. "Yes, they are."

Sakura turns and looks up at him, smiling widely. "I love you."

It's a little odd for her to say that at someone else's wedding, but that doesn't stop it from warming is heart. "Yes, you too."

**

* * *

connected** (_coiled inescapably_)

.

Naruto has known Sakura for the majority of his life. He's known her in her childhood, as the girl who was always bullied for her forehead—he's known her in her adolescence—the girl who would do anything for Uchiha Sasuke. He's known her as she's grown, into the woman she is today.

And she has grown into a spectacular woman.

If Naruto could, he would spend the rest of his life with Sakura. He would like to marry her and start a family with her—but he's never been her type, and he knows it. Maybe she's a bit of a masochist—yeah, that's probably it. She's always been attracted to the men who could never express themselves properly.

But despite all of that, she's happy, Naruto thinks. The way she greets him in the morning, the way she laughs and the way she smiles at her patients—she's happy.

And that's more than he what could ever ask for.

He walks down the street, hand in hand with Hinata—and don't get him wrong—he loves her, from the way she makes him coffee in the morning to the way she unravels before him in bed at night—and they pass by Sakura and Neji. Sakura is window-shopping, and Neji stands behind her, waiting patiently. She says something to him that Naruto can't quite catch and laughs, and a tiny smile tugs at Neji's lips.

When they get closer, he hears Neji telling her, "We're going to be late."

"Just a couple minutes longer—it's not like Lee and Tenten don't know how to entertain each other—"

"I would appreciate it if you didn't make innuendos about my teammates." Sakura straightens up and smiles playfully at him, standing on her tiptoes to peck him on the cheek. Naruto feels Hinata squeeze his fingers lightly, and he looks down at her to see her smiling softly.

"They're good for each other, aren't they?" she comments, looking fondly at her cousin. "I've never seen Neji-nii-san so content with anyone else."

"Yeah. Sakura-chan shines really bright when she's with him."

As they enter Ichiraku for lunch, they watch the other couple walk away—a slight bounce in Sakura's stride, with Neji's hand hovering over the small of her back protectively.

All of this is more than what Naruto could ever ask for.

**

* * *

notes:** i know i said that there'd be six chapters in the first chapter, but for some reason, it only adds up to five…but then again, i've always sucked at math. there are actually 25 prompts, not 30. ^^"

WELL, ANYWAY. that's embarrassing. i hope you enjoyed reading these as much as i enjoyed writing them! :D


End file.
